Flowers
by Blackcat88
Summary: It's such a lovely, wonderful day. Cream is skipping through the woods, when she bumps into a friend of hers. CreamXCharmy. Revised!


**Author's Notes: Warning! Extremely sweet, fluffy story ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Edit: As of August 1 2006, what is presented here is a revised version of this story. **

**Again, nothing big, just tiny fixes here and there.**

* * *

**Flowers**

What a glorious day to be alive! The sun was out, there were only a few fluffy clouds in the sky, the birds sang their songs with gusto, and fellow animals scampered here and there. The trees flaunted their new leaves; flowers bloomed and showed their huge array of colors, their blues, reds, yellows, oranges and purples. What a beautiful spring day it was!

Not too far off in the distance was a small child. A rabbit girl to be precise. She skipped thru the grass, raising dust and pollen as she went.

"Oh Cheese, isn't today wonderful?" she asked of her Chao.

"Chao, chao!" it replied.

Cream the rabbit was very happy today. She was doing what she liked best; roaming in the fields, taking in the sights, sounds and smells as she went along. Today she was looking for some flowers to take home. She knew that they would put a smile on her mother's face when she gave them to her. She slowed down, looking for the prettiest flowers to pick.

When, by accident…

BAM!

"Oww! Watch where you're going!" she said as she got up from the ground, to the figure that knocked her down.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I was going a bit too fast wasn't I?" said the bee before her.

"Chao, chao!" said her worried Chao, as it flew back to her, to see if she was alright.

"I'm okay Cheese…Charmy? Is that you?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Vector said I could go out and play because he figured it would be pretty slow at work," said the bee. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for flowers to pick. It's just I didn't think that on a day off, you would come to a flower field. You know, because you're a boy," she said.

"Silly! Of course I would come here! I'm a bee! Bees love flowers!" he said.

Cream giggled. How silly of her indeed! Charmy stepped closer and leaned in towards her ear.

"Why did the baby animal cross the road?" he said.

"I don't know. Why?"

"So he could get away from Eggman!"

Both children burst out laughing, so much so that tears fell from their eyes. An Eggman joke was always good to hear.

"You're pretty funny," said Cream.

"Thanks. Hey, I have an idea; I can help you find flowers to take home. Let's go!" he said.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

Charmy flew off, further into the field, with Cream right behind him. His bee instincts came quite in handy; he knew where all the best flowers were. He simply had to sniff for them. He found roses and daisies and lilies and violets and all sorts of wonderful trees that not only had flowers but also fruit. This was good, for after all their flying around, they were very hungry. They picked some and went to a river nearby. There they sat; eating and watching the water lazily go downstream.

"C'mon Cream. There's something I want to show you."

He flew to a place not too far from the riverbank. Once they were both there, Cream saw one of the greatest things she thought she'd ever get to see. Springing up from the ground were the most beautiful flowers that could be found.

"Are those…," she gasped, "'Living Gems'?"

"Yep. Some of the rarest flowers ever," he replied.

They truly were living gems. They came in blue, red, and green and sparkled like the most highly sought after jewels they were named for.

"Like a field of sapphires, rubies and emeralds," said Cream.

"Any bee knows where to find these. We just don't tell many people. But it would be okay if you took just one of them," he said.

"Really?"

"Yep. Go ahead."

Cream daintily stepped toward the flowers and carefully picked a ruby gem. She smiled at what she held in her hand. They left the plants in peace, so that they would not disturb them anymore than they should.

It was then that Cream noticed the time and the setting sun. She had to get home soon. When she told Charmy, he was sad. She was sad too.

"We could always come back here tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah, we could, couldn't we?" he said.

"Chao," agreed Cheese.

As Cream and Cheese began to walk (or in Cheese's case, fly) away, Charmy stopped them for a moment. Cream was confused, until Charmy came very close to her and gave her a kiss on the check.

"Umm…," she muttered, blushing furiously.

"See you tomorrow." Charmy flew away, but he did stop once to look back at her and smile. Cream slowly waved goodbye.

She continued walking home. She smiled suddenly. With a start, she skipped once more through the field, happy as can be.

Today had been a wonderful day indeed!

* * *

**The End.**

**Author's Notes: I told you it'd be syrupy sweet. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


End file.
